


The Diary

by cythraul



Series: Karavsakkan [2]
Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cythraul/pseuds/cythraul





	The Diary

Karavsakkan is good, damned good, at what he does. He's smart - smart enough to survive under Saminga despite _being_ smart. He doesn't waste time _stalking_ his prey, like most Djinn - Saminga gives his Stalkers the freedom to act _themselves_ , and Sakkan takes _full_ advantage. He kills without passion, without anger, but with a cold, unshakeable _hate_ that drives him, but leaves his mind clear. He keeps a diary of his kills.

On a spike, in a corner of his room, is the celestial torso of a Calabite - the angel Cheramagon's final attuned. The Calabite's wings hang as drapes across Sakkan's door. Its arms and legs are nailed horizontally to the wall, like weapons on display. Its head rests on another spike, this one in the centre of the wall opposite the door.

The Calabite is his diary. Across its sunken face, and sagging chest, and on both surfaces of its right wing, and half of one face of its _left_ , is a record of Karavsakkan's kills since he Fell:  
  
 _I killed a man, a cab driver, with a jagged pipe, and I wish it was YOU!_  
 _I killed an old woman, a homeless wanderer, with my boots, and I wish it was YOU!_  
 _I killed a girl, a blushing bride, in front of her husband, and I wish it was YOU!_  
 _I killed a baby, a healthy, happy baby, with lye in her bottle, and I wish it was YOU!_  
 _I killed a family, a loving house on holiday, running their car off a cliff, and I wish they were ALL YOU!_  
 _I killed two children, brother and sister, with a sack in a river, and I wish they were BOTH YOU!_  
 _I killed a man, a priest, with a bullet through his stomach and two days under a bridge, and all the while wished he was YOU!_  
 _I killed boy, a heartbroken boy, by making him eat his dog, a week dead, and I wish it was YOU!_  
 _I killed a woman..._

Across the Calabite's forehead are five words carved in thick, block letters: "I KILLED YOU TOO QUICKLY".


End file.
